Alice's Wonderland
by prettylittlerockstar
Summary: After being sent away by her parents, Alice returns to Beacon Hills to find that all is not what it seems. But she already knew that didn't she? If only there was someone to believe her... Set during Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I absolutely adore Aiden and decided to make myself a o/c fic with him. Hope you enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: All aspects of teen wolf belong to Jeff Davis, the only thing i own is my o/c :D

* * *

Looking into the mirror she ran her hands through her hair for the hundredth time observing the girl mirror. She had extremely pale skin, lips that were a deep red and startling emerald eyes, along with long blonde tresses that framed her dainty face. Was this really her? Sighing she looked around the small room that she would be leaving behind forever nerves jolting through her. She knew that the people of Beacon /hills would either recognize her or think she was someone new town, due to her being away from town so long. To be completely honest she was afraid, not of them but of herself she didn't think she would be able to face everyone again, her old friends, family neighbors. Shaking off her insecurities she forced herself to put on a smile. This was supposed to be a new and improved her, not some silly insecure little girl. She collected her bag with the few personal items she had along with her journal and sketchpads. She picked up the keys to her car, which her parents had brought to her earlier in the week and slid into her shoes. Her thoughts were a blur of all her worries and concerns all jumbled together and he looked herself over in the floor length mirror once more. She was wearing the outfit her mother had brought her, an ivory lace slip dress and matching ivory ballet pumps. She would definatley need to put shopping on her to do list when she got back. Running her hands through her hair again, a habit she always did when she was either nervous or confused, and scowled at her untamed locks. She needed a haircut. A light rapping on the door sounded and she called out.

"Just a second."

A soft but slightly hoarse voice escaped her lips and composed herself taking in a deep breath. Sweeping up her bundle of things in her hands she opened the door to the room not bothering to look back. She was lead down a hallway all the way up to her car where she said her final goodbyes to the building. Sliding into the driver seat she began her journey back to wear it all began. After what seemed like ages of driving she finally sped past the 'welcome to beacon hills' sign. Pulling into a gas station she began to fill up her tank. Cocking her head to the side she looked in curiosity seeing two identical motorcycles parked opposite each other. Apart from that there were no other vehicles in the station than hers.

"You staying in town or passing through?"

Jumping she spun around on her heels coming face to face with a guy wearing a leather jacket and a sculpted tee. He had short light brown hair, a built and toned frame and pretty brown eyes that held an edge of danger in them. She didn't recognize him, as someone from her childhood and immediately thought that he must be relatively new to town.

"Staying i guess."

The guy was checking her out and she rolled her eyes pouting.

"So whats a pretty thing like you doing in a town as strange as this?"

"Strange is one word for it."

"Dangerous."

The mysterious guy smirked and she curved her lips into an amused smile cocking her head a little.

"Exciting."

The two of them held each others gaze a while smiles still present on their features.

"Aiden we gotta get back"

Turning her head she found an identical guy pulling on a helmet over by the bikes. Twins. The guy in front of her mumbled something she couldn't hear then gave her an apologetic smile.

"So do you have a name?"

"Yes."

"And is it as beautiful as you are?"

The guy winked and she let out soft peals of laughter.

"Alice, my name is Alice."

"I'll see you around Alice."

The guy made his way over to his twin hopping on his bike. Watching them ride off she climbed back behind the wheel of her car, her previous thought all emptied from her mind, now occupied by Aiden. Driving down the familiar street she found her house, which hadn't changed at all since the last time she was here. Pulling into the drive she left the car, picking up her things and entered the house. Greeted by the smell of food she frowned at how, normal everything was.

"I left your room as it is, but if you want to redecorate then that's fine."

Turning to the woman who had spoke Alice nodded her head at her mother.

"Here let me take your things, go wash up ready for dinner, i hope your hungry because I made your favorite."

Not saying a word Alice turned on her heels and headed to the bathroom. How could they pretend that nothing had happened. Her other was acting as if she had just came back from a sleepover not a-. Shaking her head she dropped the thought and splashed her face with cold water. Her mother was trying she had to at least try too. Muttering a few words of encouragement to herself she returned downstairs. Her mother had set two places at the table and was plating up food.

"Your father wanted to be here but he had to work overtime."

Alice snorted in disbelief and her mother glared at her causing Alice to smile sweetly in response. Taking a seat she began picking on her food not really having an appetite.

"You've grown into such a beautiful young girl."

"Don't."

Her mother stopped conversation for a little while eating in silence. Seeing that Alice was not touching her meal her mother took the plate and began cleaning the dishes.

"Do you remember your friend Scott McCall, he made first line on the lacrosse team, you should see him, he's really talented."

Alice bit her lip awkwardly at the mention of her old friend.

"He still hangs around with that stiles too, oh that reminds me you have school on Monday, I've collected your schedule and locker combo for you, their by the vanity in your room, i was thinking we go shopping spend some time together tomorrow and get you some new clothes too."

Alice's temper flared and she jumped out of the seat she was in.

"Okay stop, enough with the food and the small talk, you may be able to forget everything that happened but i can't."

"Alice."

Her mother looked pleadingly.

"You can stop trying to get your daughter back, because that little girl that you sent away, she doesn't exist anymore. Stop pretending that nothing has changed because it has, i have. I'm not the girl i was before."

She knew she had upset her mother but at that moment didn't care. Pivoting on her heel she walked out the door heading to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First chapter was kinda sucky...hopefully you like this one better :D**

Enjoy xxx

* * *

After a restless night spent in her room Alice reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. Letting the hot water soak her skin she let out a soft sigh. It was Sunday and she had nothing to do, nothing she wanted to do anyways. Staying indoors would mean spending awkward time with her parents and going out would mean she would have to face Beacon Hills. She almost felt guilty for the way she had reacted last night, almost. Letting her mind wander she couldn't help but let thoughts of Aiden enter her mind. Maybe she would see him again, well she'd have to leave the house first for that to happen. Stepping out the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and rolled her eyes hearing the door open and shut. Glancing over to the window she saw her dad leave in his car. Typical. Turning her attention away form the window found a pair of clothes folded on the bed. Her mother must have brought them in when she was in the shower. Picking up the clothes she took a look at the ensemble; a white bustier dress and brown ankle boots. Slipping on the dress she frowned at how 'not her' it seemed. In an attempt to make her outfit seem more comfortable she headed to her fathers closet and pulled out a worn denim shirt draping it over her shoulder. Padding barefoot to the mirror she looked over her outfit. It was an improvement at least. Tying her hair into a messy bun she slipped o the shoes and made her way down the hallway faltering slightly as she came to the end bedroom. Stopping she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing on past the room. Making her way downstairs she saw her mother in the kitchen fixing coffee.

"i'll have one."

Her mother looked almost surprised that Alice had spoke to her and nodded smiling brightly. Taking the mug of coffee from her mother she leaned against the island awkwardly sipping at the hot liquid.

"I'm sorry Alice, i figured things would be easier if i tried to make everything normal, i just wanted you to feel at home."

Okay now she felt guilty. Alice bit her lip and looked up at her mother.

"I'm sorry too, i guess it was just kinda overwhelming coming back here after so long."

Alice's mother nodded and pulled her into a hug. Awkwardly Alice wormed her way out of the hug placing the cup of coffee on the counter.

"You don't have to go to school on Monday, if your not ready."

"I have to face them sooner or later."

Her mother nodded.

"So any plans today?"

Alice shrugged.

"Do some clothes shopping and get a haircut i guess."

Her mother smiled warmly.

"Your cell is in the living room, and there is still money in your purse upstairs."

Alice made her way into the living room collecting her cell which her mother had bought her last year, but she hadn't had the occasion to use, and went upstairs picking up her bag and her keys. After getting together everything she needed she headed out the door. Settling on buying herself a new wardrobe first she drove too the mall. After spending hours selecting shoes, outfits, makeup and jewelry she made for a salon to address her hair. She made her way over to a salon chair placing her bags by her feet.

"So what do you want doing with your hair?"

Looking at herself in the mirror Alice pondered for a moment.

"Do whatever you want, just make it different."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? i mean you have such lovely long hair."

"I'm sure."

After a few hours of cutting styling and dying the woman was finished and Alice looked in the mirror at her transformed look.

Her hair was still blonde but instead of the honey blonde it was now an icy white blonde. Her long tresses had also been chopped into an edgy bob that ruffled out sitting level with her chin. She looked so different but somehow managed to feel more of herself with the new do. Thanking the hair stylist she paid for the cut then slid her shopping bags over her arms deciding to get a coffee. Entering a cafe she ignored the curious whispers of the people in the booths and made her way over to the counter ordering a black coffee. Waiting for her order she slid into one of the booths. Pulling out her phone she began texting, telling her mother she would be home soon so she wouldn't worry. Eventually she was handed her order and she paid the barista leaving the shop. Walking out she bumped into a hard chest almost spilling her coffee, pouting she looked up seeing it was Aiden's twin.

"Sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going and i'm a total klutz."

The twin looked her over narrowing his eyes at her.

"Alice right?"

Biting her lip she nodded.

"I like what you've done with your hair."

Alice smiled.

"So you remember me."

"Yeah you were talking to my brother at the gas station, i'm Ethan by the way."

"Nice bumping into you Ethan."

Ethan laughed then turned his head to the side as if listening to another conversation. Following his gaze she saw he was looking at a tanned slender woman with sleek black hair and elegant features and a tall bald man. She felt a dangerous vibe coming from them which somehow felt familiar and almost compelling. Realizing the two where watching her, she held their gaze watching them with equal curiosity. The two turned away and began talking to each other and Alice brought her attention back to Ethan.

"I gotta go, tell Aiden i said hi."

Ethan grinned.

"Sure thing, see you at school?"

Alice bit her lip again.

"I guess."

They both parted ways and Alice made her way to her car to journey home. Arriving home she found her father was 'out' again and rolled her eyes. No surprise there. Her mother hearing the door entered the room from the kitchen her eyes widening in shock.

"What did you do to your hair!"

"I cut it."

Ignoring her mother she went to her room adding her purchases to her wardrobe.

* * *

After another restless night Alice climbed out of bed. School. She was dreading it. Dragging herself out of bed she headed to the shower. After washing herself she opened her wardrobe debating on what to wear for her first day, settling on a short black dress and a blue green silk vest. Pulling on a pair of patent lace up booties she finished dressing herself and moved to the vanity to apply her makeup. After applying eyeliner on her waterline she then dusted her lids with a blue green shimmer, next she gave herself wine red lips. Once she was satisfied with her makeup she pondered on fixing her hair deciding to leave it messy.  
Picking up the blue green bag that matched her outfit she slung it over her shoulder and climbed behind the wheel of her black Maserati.

Pulling into the parking lot she knew she already had the attention of the students at beacon hills high and composed herself before leaving the car. Ignoring the stares and whispers she walked to her locker. Hearing conversation between the two girls opposite her she cocked her head to the side turning to him.

"Brothers?"

The red head, who she now realized was Lydia beamed.

"Twins"

A smirk formed on Alice's lips as she saw Ethan and Aiden walk down the corridor kitted out in their motorcycle gear. As the walked past they both turned to her smiling, Aiden winking at her. The two boys continued down the corridor and she watched them until they were out of site. Noticing her for the first time Lydia made her way over to Alice.

"So who are you?"

Alice frowned unhappy.

"Odd, not like Lydia Martin to forget a face."

Lydia pouted trying to figure out what she meant and Alice left heading to her first lesson. Slipping into the English room Alice suddenly became uneasy. Taking a seat at the back she tried to ignore the dull ache forming in her head and took a long sigh. She watched curiously as Lydia and the other girl entered the classroom. The dark haired girl Lydia was with made to sit in front of her but someone beat her too it and the only seat available was the one in front of Scott. Seeing the awkward exchange between the two it didn't take long for her to realize that there used to be, or still was something between them. Turning away from the conversation a puzzled expression graced her features as her phone beeped. Pulling it out she noticed everyone else was doing the same. Reading through the text she realized it as the last part of Heart of darkness. Slipping her phone back into her bag she looked up seeing the teacher enter the classroom reading out what was on the text.

"This is the last line to the first book we will be reading, it is also the last text you will receive in this class."

The teacher smiled brightly at the students.

"Phones off everyone."

After introducing herself as Miss Blake the teacher set them a simple task and began writing on the board. Clutching her head Alice squeezed her eyes shut as the dull ache got stronger and her head began to pound. Scott's name was called and he left the classroom with Miss Blake, who returned after a few moment. The pain in Alice's head became unbearable and she ran out of the classroom ignoring Miss Blake's orders for her to come back. Running to the bathroom the pain eventually stopped and she decided to return to her classroom. Alice furrowed her brow seeing that the sheriff along with some parents had arrived and were leading bandaged student out of the classroom. Getting closer to the door way she widened her eyes seeing that the window had been smashed completely and there where feathers and dead birds scattered across the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Jumping she pivoted around on her feet seeing Aiden right behind her.

"Are you hurt?"

Alice shook her head.

"No i'm fine, i wasn't in the room when, whatever that is happened"

Aiden gave her a look and she explained.

"I got a bad headache, so i left the room."

Aiden looked at her curiously.

"When did the headache start?"

"Um when i entered the classroom, but it wasn't at bad at first then it just kinda flared up."

Aiden nodded. Then grinned at her.

"I see you cut and colored your hair."

Alice smiled at Aiden.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Ethan approached the two glancing at the classroom before turning to them.

"Mind if i steal my brother from you?"

Alice laughed and shook her head.

"By all means."

Everyone eventually began to settle down and the school day carried on as normal apart from a few students from the English class going home. Going back to her locker she put away her things closing it. Seeing an ill looking woman in sweat approach Lydia and her friend Alice watched on puzzled and intrigued.

"Where's Scott McCall, your Allison right?"

The two girls looked equally as puzzled.

"Yeah how do you know-"

"He had to leave, he got took out of class."

The woman grabbed Allison's arm tightly.

"Is he coming back?"

"Hey, easy with the physicality sweet-"

The woman grabbed Lydia's wrist two causing Lydia to stop mid sentence. Cocking her head to the side Alice pouted. The woman shot her eyes up looking at someone and Alice turned her gaze seeing the twins staring at the woman. They then turned walking round the corner and Alice debated on following them or staying to see what happened with Lydia and the woman. Choosing to say she watched as the woman eventually let go of the girls' arms and headed off.  
Allison turned walking to who Alice presumed was her dad whilst Lydia stood firm inspecting her arm.

"She bruised me."

Allison glanced at her arm.

"Huh, me too."

Losing interest in the conversation Alice walked off deciding to ditch the rest of school.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry its took em so long to update XD you learn a little more about Alice in this chapter**

* * *

After a strange first day Alice climbed out of bed hoping that her second day at school would be an improvement. So far not many people had recognized her, and the ones who had were too busy talking about the incident in the English classroom than her. She showered then went to her closet to pick her outfit for the day. Settling on a long capped sleeve black slip dress with a tiered lace skirt that hung longer on the sides than the middle that reached her ankles she paired it with a pair of red booties. Styling her bob into messy curls she then moved on to her makeup giving herself a red lip to match her footwear. She then lined her eyes with black kohl and brushed over her lashes with a wand of mascara. Alice then piled her wrists high with bangles and bracelets then made her way downstairs. Looking around she noticed that her parents were both out and rolled her eyes. Of course they were. Shrugging to herself she picked up her keys and headed to school in her Maserati.

Hopping out of her car she made her way to her locker and found Aiden waiting beside it. Approaching him she watched as his eyes raked over her and she blushed.

"Hey"

Alice opened her locker taking out her books she would need.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Alice closed her locker then shook her head at Aiden.

"Nope"

Aiden grinned.

"Good"

"Good?"

"Yeah now I don't have to make you cancel any plans."

Alice laughed.

"If that's your way of asking me on a date then your going to have to do better for next time."

Aiden laughed then winked at her.

"I'll work on it."

Alice smiled brightly and walked with Aiden to find Ethan. After finding Ethan they made to walk to their first lesson.

"You used to live here before right?"

Alice turned to Ethan nodding.

"Yeah."

"How come I haven't seen you talk to a single person here then?"

Alice stiffened slightly and Aiden noticed muttering to his brother quiet enough for a human not to hear.

"Sorry you don't have to answer that Alice."

"Its fine"

Ethan saw Danny not far away from them and left Aiden and Alice to walk to class together.

"To answer Ethan's question, I'm sure you've heard people's whispers to already know why."

Aiden turned to Alice.

"I'd rather hear the truth from you."

Alice bit her lip then found herself telling Aiden the truth.

"Yeah well none of them want to talk to the girl whose parent sent her to a psych ward because they thought she was insane."

Aiden raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Are you insane?"

A small smile formed on Alice's lips.

"I don't know, maybe I am."

Aiden grinned.

"Well you don't look insane."

Alice laughed.

"Thanks."

Ethan returned to the two and they headed to their lesson, walking past Scott and Stiles on the way. Alice felt slightly saddened that her old friend hadn't talked to her at all, and Aiden who sensed her mood falter put his arm around her causing her to brighten up.

Scott paused sensing the werewolves.

"Scott, you coming?"

Scott looked at stiles then back to Alice and the twins who were disappearing around the corner.

"Yeah."

"Dude what was that about?"

"They're alpha's."

"Who?"

"The twins."

"What about the girl they were with?"

"No she's not a werewolf, but there is something different about her though."

"What do you mean different?"

"I don't know I felt like I know her from somewhere but she seems, I don't know dark, there's just something dark about her."

"What so she's not human?"

"No she's definitely human."

"The other day in English she ran out before the bird thing, maybe it was more than a coincidence, who is she anyways?"

Scott shrugged.

" I don't know, I over heard Allison and Lydia talking about her, her names Alice."

Stiles widened his eyes in recognition.

"Dude that was Alice Fell, as in Alice and Emmeline Fell."

Scott's mouth opened wide as he finally realized.

"Oh my god, and I didn't even recognize her, I haven't even said a single word to her either."

"Yeah well Scott to be honest we didn't exactly know she'd come back to town looking like that."

"We need to find her after class, I don't like her being around the twins."

Stiles nodded and the two headed to economics.

After her first two lessons Alice headed to the library to meet Aiden and Ethan. On her way she stopped off at her locker exchanging her books.

"Hey Alice."

Alice looked over her shoulder at the voice and widened her eyes seeing Scott and Stiles.

"Scott..."

Alice trailed off waiting to see what he wanted to ask her.

"I' m sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday, I honestly didn't recognize you, and I kinda had to leave early."

Alice nodded her head.

"Kay, so anything else you wanted to say to me or..."

Scott looked confused.

"Your mad?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get a single call or visit from you."

Scott gave her a sad look.

"I wanted to, your parent said that you would recover better without having anyone contacting you."

Alice looked up at Scott seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Oh."

Stiles stood uncomfortably and spoke up to make things less awkward.

"You look amazing by the way."

Alice smiled.

"Thank you Stiles."

Alice looked between the two.

"So anything interesting happen in Beacon Hills while I was away then?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks.

"Well interesting is one word for it."

Alice closed her locker cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"I'd love to stay and chat boys, but I gotta meet Aiden and Ethan at the library. we should definitely catch up sometime though."

Alice slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way down the hallway when Scott stopped her.

"Wait Alice, I don't think you should hang around them two, they're dangerous."

"Yeah well apparently so am I."

Scott looked as if he was going to tell Alice something then changed his mind.

"Trust me, they're not good people."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Entering the library she found Ethan and Aiden waiting by a bookshelf. Walking over to the pair she grinned seeing Ethan go sit by Danny.

"Enjoying school?"

Alice shook her head.

"Nope."

Aiden smirked.

"Lets ditch."

Alice's eyes lit up.

"Kay."

Aiden went up to his brother whispering into his ear then returned to Alice's side shortly after.

"Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?"

Aiden grinned pulling her along.

"You'll find out."

The two made their way to the parking lot over to Aiden's bike. Aiden climbed on and Alice hopped on the back, her dress hiking up around her thighs. The bike shot off and Alice wrapped her arms around Aiden burying her head into his back to protect her face from the cold hair. They drove along a dirt track leading into the woods and Aiden slammed on the brakes bringing the bike to a halt. The impact of the stop made Alice squeal as she almost was thrown off the bike. Aiden reached back behind him and grabbed her thigh to steady her.

"Sorry about that."

Aiden let his hand linger on Alice's skin for a few moment then let go and jumped off the bike to help her get off. Alice looked at the woodland around them feeling a pang of familiarity but couldn't place it. Aiden held his hand out to her and she took it as they delved deeper into the woods. Alice slipped her hand out of Aiden's and turned to him grinning. Aiden furrowed his brow confused and Alice leaned into him.

"If I were to say, run off would you catch me?"

Aiden smirked seeing the devious twinkle in her eyes and held her in a tight grip.

"You can't run if I dont plan on letting you go."

Alice pouted and Aiden laughed loosening his grip on Alice. She slipped out of his grip and darted off giggling loudly. Aiden followed her through the woods using his werewolf abilities so he was close enough to her but still out of sight. After some time Alice stopped and looked around for Aiden pouting when she couldn't find him.

"You're supposed to catch me."

Aiden let out a laugh then seeing Alice's head snap in the direction of his voice, sped away from that area so he was now looking at her from behind. Alice was still pouting and looking around when all of a sudden Aiden had her pinned against a tree grinning wickedly.

"Caught you."

Alice parting her lips taking in a surprised breath and Aiden took advantage and pressed his lips to hers. He let go of her arms moving his hands down her sides causing her to squirm and press closer to him. Aiden growled and hiked her legs around his waist kissing her again roughly. Aiden then moved his lips from hers slowly trailing down her jaw to her chin then the hollow of her throat. Alice moaned and threw her head back giving Aiden better access to her neck and arched her back into him as he softly nipped at her pulse point. Hearing her moans grow more needy Aiden's kisses became rougher and he attacked her neck biting and sucking. His claws extended and he dug them into her thighs and Alice gasped in pleasure. Realizing his claws had extended Aiden retracted them and set Alice on her feet kissing her much more gently. Alice was breathing heavily and blushed recalling their recent actions. Aiden smirked at Alice causing her to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Come on"

Aiden held his hand out for Alice again and she took it walking beside him.

After some time they came to a small clearing in the woods and Alice clasped a hand over her mouth gasping. In the clearing there was two blonde haired girls sat by a tree laughing and braiding each others hair. They then let go of each others hair and picked up a sharp object beginning to carve out their names in the tree. The slightly taller of the two finished first.

"Done"

She stepped away from the tree smiling at her work.

"Why do I have such a long name, I'm not even halfway done."

The tallest girl laughed.

"Instead of writing Emmeline just write Emmy."

The other girl grinned then set to finishing her name.

"There we go, Alice and Emmy"

Alice felt a hand around her and the images of the girls faded her way bringing her back. She turned to Aiden who was watching her worriedly.

"Alice are you okay?"

Alice shook her head and made her way over to the tree running her hands over a name written in the bark and she whispered quietly.

"Emmy"

Aiden spun Alice around so she was facing him and brushed away her tears that she hadn't even realized had fallen.

"Alice tell me whats wrong."

Alice swallowed then spoke almost in a whisper.

"I used to come here with my sister before..."

Alice trailed off more tears streaming down her face.

"Alice I'm sorry, I didn't know, we can go somewhere else if you want."

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath composing herself.

"Its fine, I just haven't been here since and it kinda got the better of me"

Aiden looked uncertain about staying and Alice gave him a reassuring smile. She sat down at the base of the tree and patted the ground indicating for Aiden to sit beside her.

"I didn't tell you the reason my parents sent me away did I?"

Aiden shook his head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I had a sister Emmeline, we would do everything together, no one could separate us. I remember we came here and sat and talked for a while then when we got home I realized I'd lost my necklace that she had gave me for my birthday. Emmy told me not to worry she would go look for it and i said i wanted o go help too but she insisted that she went by herself. I was waiting for her to come back and then she was gone. And I knew it because I felt it."

"What like a psychic."

Alice shook her head a tear falling into her lap.

"Mom and dad were looking at me like I was crazy. I couldn't feel Emmy anymore it was like half of me was ripped out and I was crying just repeating over and over that Emmy was gone. My mom and dad were saying she'd be back soon with my necklace but I needed them to know, I ran out into the woods and came here and there she was just lying on the floor. There was so much blood around her, her throat had been ripped right open . I remember my mom and dad finding us then suddenly everyone seemed to be there , the sheriff an ambulance and tons of other people and they all kept asking me questions and trying to figure out what had happened but all I could think of was that she was gone and in her hand she had my necklace."

Alice's eyes moved down to the chain around her ankle with E and A alphabet charms clipped on.

"Do you see what killed her?"

Alice nodded her head again swallowing tears.

"Mom and dad thought I was crazy when I told them they wouldn't believe me."

"I promise I wont judge, tell me."

"At first I thought it was a person but it came closer to me and it had fangs and claws, and red eyes. I thought it was going to kill me too but it just walked up to me and it looked right at me then left."

"What do you think it was."

"A werewolf, I'm sure it was, I know they don't exist but I'm sure that thing, it wasn't human."

"I believe you."

Alice looked almost surprised at the honesty in Aiden's voice.

"Eventually when I could speak I told them everything what I saw that I couldn't feel her anymore and I begged them to help her and I kept saying that I needed my Emmy back then things kept happening and when I tried to tell my mother she just kept crying then the next thing I know I'm being shipped off to a psychiatric ward out of state. Everyday I kept waiting for her to come back, for the empty space to be filled again, to try to hear her or just feel where she was, but the empty space never did fill up."

Aiden looked at Alice in understanding at cradled her to his chest.

"She was your twin"

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed :D**

**So this chapter things get a little hot and heavy between Alice and Aiden :P just to warn you guys**

**Anyway notalot really happens in this chap but i just wanted to get a 4th out for you :)**

* * *

Alice and Aiden stayed with their arms wrapped around each other for a while longer, only moving when Aiden's phone began to buzz. Alice wiggled away from him so he could reach for his phone and Aiden pulled it out frowning. He looked up apologetically at Alice, who had long since stopped her crying and she pouted

"You have to go?"

Aiden nodded.

"Not just yet, but I can't stay much longer so I'm going to have to cancel on tonight."

"Kay, but you'll have to make it up to me."

Alice batted her eyelashes teasingly. Aiden laughed and pulled Alice up with him.

"I'll think of something."

The two began a slow walk through the woods and eventually ended up back at Aiden's bike. Hopping on the bike Alice wrapped her arms around Aiden and they drove off to Alice's house. Aiden pulled up in front of the house and jumped of the bike to help Alice off. Alice looked over to the drive finding her parents car's not there.

"Parents not home?"

Alice shook her head and walked up the porch steps to the doorway of her house.

"Yeah they don't exactly like to spend any unnecessary time at home."

Aiden sensed the sourness in her tone as she spoke of her parents and guessed that it was a touchy topic.

He smirked and whispered in Alice's ear.

"At least it gives us some time alone."

Alice giggled and squealed girlishly as Aiden picked her up and carried her into the house. Alice brought her lips to Aiden's kissing him and he tugged on her bottom lip nicking it with his teeth, causing her gasp. Aiden set her down on her feet and Alice slipped out of her booties causing the anklet on her foot to jangle. Once she was rid of her shoes Aiden wasted no time and pushed against the wall trapping her body between his. Aiden pulled Alice up the wall so she was level with him and ran his tongue over her lips seeking entry. Alice parted her lips and pressed herself closer to Aiden moaning as he moved one of his hands from her waist sliding it further down. Aiden began peppering kisses down Alice's neck alternating between licking and biting. Alice moved her hands down Aiden's chest brushing her fingers over his abs and he growled against Alice's skin sending a reverberating shudder throughout Alice's body. Aiden crushed his lips against Alice's and she ground her hips against his moaning into the kiss. Aiden began to move his hands down to the hem of her dress and Alice pulled her lips away from Aiden's to let out a shaky breath.

"Bedroom."

Aiden nodded and hoisted Alice into his arms carrying her upstairs. Aiden stopped in front of a bedroom with the door wide open.

"This one yours?"

Alice glanced through the doorway taking a quick look at the room then nodded.

"Yep."

Aiden entered the room kicking the door shut with his feet and set Alice down on the ground. He the reached for the hem of Alice's dress, brushing his knuckles against her skin as he pulled it over her head and discarded the piece of clothing. Alice wrapped her arms around the base of Aiden's neck and reached up on her tip-toes to kiss him. Aiden moved Alice toward the bed pushing her down on the silk sheets. He hovered over her leaving hot open mouth kisses down her jaw all the way to the top of her breasts. Alice whimpered as he bit the soft flesh and moved her hands up his chest pushing his jacket off his shoulders. She then moved her hands to the end of his shirt tugging on the bottom.

"Off"

Briefly pulling away from Alice he pulled off his shirt throwing it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Alice moved so she was straddling Aiden and kissed her way from his jaw, down his neck and his abs and Aiden groaned. Impatiently Aiden flipped them over so he was on top of her again and unhooked her bra throwing the red lace to the floor. He then took one of her breasts in his mouth biting softly sending jolts of pleasure throughout Alice's body. Moving on to her other breast he continued the same treatment eliciting a desperate whimper from Alice. He then moved down her body nipping and sucking at her skin. Aiden could hear Alice's heartbeat pounding and smirked against her skin knowing that he was the one having this effect on her. Stopping just above the waistband of her panties he purred in approval seeing them soaked and brushed his fingers down her thighs causing Alice to buck her hips. Alice let out a small yip of surprise as Aiden entered a finger inside her and arched her back as she moved her hips in time with his finger. Aiden looked up at Alice seeing her eyes pinched shut and her head thrown back.

"Aiden, god don't stop."

Hearing his name tumble off her lips he inserted another finger and moved up to kiss her throat as he picked up the tempo with his fingers. Alice's breath was becoming more laboured and her moans were getting louder. Aiden could tell that she was on the brink of orgasm. Entering a third finger into her he bit Alice's neck feeling the moan travel out of her lips. Aiden quickened the pace of his fingers and Alice could feel the coil in her abdomen tighten. Hearing a car turn into the driveway Aiden growled in annoyance and began to pull away from the girl in front of him. Alice let out a kitten mewl and Aiden pulled her up off the bed and explained.

"Your parents are home"

About to question how Aiden knew they were back, Alice glanced to the window and saw her mother getting out the car and opening the boot. Alice widened her eyes knowing her mother would have seen Aiden's bike. The two began to dress quickly handing each other their clothes . Once they were both dressed Alice quietly opened the door to her bedroom and glanced over the stairway to see her mother enter the kitchen closing the kitchen door behind her. Taking this as an opportunity Alice sneaked down the stairs with Aiden rushing to the door. Aiden pulled her into a kiss with crushing force kissing her untill her lips were swollen then kissed her again softly on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

He then left the house and Alice watched after him as he hopped on his bike and drove off. Alice let out a relieved sigh for managing to sneak Aiden out successfully and turned around seeing her mother stood in the doorway looking disapprovingly.

"Shit."

"You know, I got a call from the school today saying that you'd skipped class, then I find a motorcycle in front of our house and you sneaking a boy out of your bedroom."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh so now you decide to be a mother."

Alice could tell that she had angered her mother but didn't really care.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, I have done everything for you."

Alice snorted shaking her head.

"No, You've done nothing. You sent me to a psych ward because you couldn't handle being a parent to your grieving daughter."

"We put you in that place to help you get better, we did it because we love you."

"Oh you love me do you? that's hard to believe when you're never actually around."

Alice moved around her mother heading up the stairs.

"Alice I don't want to hear about you skipping school again either, and I don't want to see you with that boy again."

"Whatever."

* * *

Stretching her limbs Alice groggily climbed out of bed and made her way to the mirror. Looking in the mirror she sighed at the array of hickeys and bruises on her body. Frowning at the claw marks on her hips she cocked her head to the side. When did she get them? Brushing her fingers over the marks she shuddered and let out an involuntary moan. Letting out a shaky breath she ran her hands through her hair and pulled on a pair of running shorts and a thermal. Heading downstairs she left the house and began a jog. After some time she ended up in the woods. Feeling a buzz of energy around her she closed her eyes then reopened them seeing two children. A growl sounded and the two children began to run away when a figure with yellow glowing eyes, claws and fangs where heading to them. Alice gasped in fear for the children as they tried to run away from the creature. Alice followed them through the woods watching as they came to a shed and scrambled inside hiding. It wasn't long before they were discovered and the wolf like creature ripped the shed from the ground. A bunch of fireflies surrounded the creature distracting it and Alice watched as another figure appeared, and furrowed her brow seeing it was Scott. Scott whisked the two kids away from the creature before he could realize, and when he finally did confusion spread along its face seeing they were gone. Alice continued through the woods again to find a girl not far from a campsite being cornered by a female werewolf. The female growled at the girl and lunged at her only to be thrown off into the trees by Isaac? Alice moved around and widened her eyes to see his eyes were the same golden color. Scott then arrived and began to console the girl. Alice shook the image from her head closing her eyes. Reopening them she was back in the empty woods and ran her hands through her hair. It didnt make any sense at all what or why she had seen what she did. Shaking it off she made her way back home deciding she would confront Scott about it.

Entering the house she headed into the shower. Wrapping a robe around herself she stepped out of the shower and made her way over to her wardrobe. Looking through her clothes she pouted realizing she would have to find something that would conceal the hickeys. Deciding on a high neck cropped, black and white striped long-sleeved top she paired it with a long black maxi skirt with thigh high double slits. Checking herself over she praised herself for being able to hide the hickeys. Alice then gave herself a cat eye liner and a nude lip. Alice then began to look around her room for her schoolbag then headed downstairs when she couldn't find it. Alice frowned in realization when she remembered she had left it in her car, which happened to be in the school parking lot. She also realized she had another dilemma which was actually getting to school without transport. Alice let her thoughts drift over to what she had seen earlier but put it to the back of her mind when she heard the familiar purr of a motorcycle and glanced out of her window to see Aiden pulling up in front of the house. Slipping into her heels she made her way out the door and over to a grinning Aiden. Aiden looked over her choice of clothing hungrily and smirked at her before speaking.

"I figured since, you don't have your car you could use a ride."

Alice flashed a smile.

"You just saved me a whole hour of worrying."

Aiden laughed then pulled Alice closer to him.

"So how did it go with your mother then?"

Alice scowled.

"Well she wasnt exactly thrilled about me ditching school, or that I had you in my bedroom."

Aiden smirked and began brushing his fingers along Alice's arms teasingly. Alice let out a gasp as Aiden moved to kiss her and tugged gently on her lips. After some time they pulled apart breathless. Aiden moved on his bike making room for Alice and she made to climb on.

"I'm going to have to start wearing clothes more appropriate clothes if I'm getting rides from you."

Aiden glanced over his shoulder and smirked seeing that her thighs were exposed due to the slits in the skirt.

"I'm not complaining."

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes as they sped off on their way to school.

* * *

**A/N: okay guys i want your opinion, should Alice find out properly about werewolves from Aiden, Scott or by herself?**  
**review and let me know :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite :D I'm glad you are all liking the story so far.**

Anyways as always read and review :D

* * *

The two pulled up at school and Aiden moved off his bike to help Alice off. In doing so he pulled her close to him and began to move his hand down and under her top. Alice let out a giggle and pecked him on the lips before skipping off to her Maserati. Opening the car door she collected her things from the front seat and slung her bag over shoulder. Closing the car door she jumped when she turned around and saw Issac, stiles and scott hovering.

"Nice wheels."

Isaac cocked his head in the direction of the car. Alice glanced around the parking lot and noticed Aiden beside Ethan, both looking over at her. Alice's eyes met Aiden's and she pulled her gaze away remembering Isaac had spoken to her.

"Yeah seems they were all out of I'm sorry we thought you were insane cards at the store".

Ignoring her comment Scott spoke up.

"Why'd you ditch yesterday?"

Alice shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I was bored, or it could have been that I didn't want to attend another chemistry class with Mr Harris."

Stiles let out a frustrated huff.

"We know you were with Aiden."

Alice rolled her eyes and began to cross the parking lot.

"Sooo?"

"He's dangerous."

Alice rolled her eyes again and spun around to face stiles, towering over him in her heels.

"Yeah, well apparently so am I remember."

"Well yeah, but people only say that because they thought you were crazy, Aiden he's...definitely something dangerous."

"What do you mean something?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at stiles and he shifted uncomfortably turning away.

"You have Math with us now right?"

"Yeah..."

Alice frowned at the boys odd behavior.

"Great we'll walk you."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"That wont be necessary."

"No its fine come on."

Alice let out an impatient sigh.

"Actually, I need to get something from my locker, you boys go ahead."

Alice walked to her locker and whined seeing that they were following behind her. She stomped to her locker and pulled out the things she needed slamming the door shut in frustration, causing the boys to flinch. Ignoring them she stormed off to the maths class and brightened up seeing an empty chair next to Aiden. Alice began to walk to the seat when Stiles rushed past her throwing himself at the chair. Alice narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Move."

Stiles looked up at Alice faking an apologetic look.

"Oh sorry were you going to sit here?"

"Yes."

"Sorry,looks like you'll have to find another seat."

Alice huffed and looked around for another seat seeing the only one left was opposite Scott. Sinking down she glared at both Scott and Stiles and opened her compact mirror adjusting her lipstick. Stiles turned to Aiden and lifted his hand feebly.

"Hey"

Aiden snarled and flashed his eyes red in warning causing Stiles to turn away.

Alice pulled out her phone and began texting.

"Who are you texting?"

Not bothering to turn to Scott, Alice continued to text.

"Aiden"

"Why?"

"Because Scotty, I can't talk to him in person since Stiles stole my seat."

Alice's phone vibrated and she looked down at it seeing she had received a text from her mom.

**Working tonight wont be home x-Mom**

Alice pursed her lips then text a quick reply back and hid her phone under her books as the teacher walked past. Eventually the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. Sighing in relief Alice decided to linger behind to catch Aiden but was towed out of the classroom by Stiles. Scott and Stiles were annoying her. Every time she tried to talk to Aiden they would pull her into the opposite direction and would not leave her side. On her way to her next lesson she eventually had enough of it and pulled away from the two.

"Okay what is up with you two? Why are you not letting me anywhere near Aiden?"

Stiles made a look as if it was obvious.

"Because he's not a good guy Alice!"

"Well he's been perfectly nice to me, in fact a lot nicer than my so-called friends."

Scott looked guilty.

"We're only doing this because we care about you, your still one of my best friends Alice."

Running a hand through her hair she let out a sigh.

"Thanks for the concern but I think I can handle myself"

"Alice I'm being serious, we don't trust him and I just want you to be careful."

Alice parted ways with Scott and stiles heading to the guidance counselors office. Part of the deal of her being allowed back at school was that she had to check in with Ms Morrell atleast once a week.

"Alice take a seat."

Nodding Alice slid into the seat in front of the woman.

"How are you finding your time back in Beacon Hills?"

"Its okay I guess I mean I've met some new people but it's still hard for people to get their head around the fact that I was sent to a psych ward."

"The past is hard to forget."

Alice ran her hand through her hair unsure what to say.

"you and Emmeline were very close weren't you."

Alice nodded.

"I imagine seeing her die must have been very traumatic."

"I'm sorry where is this going?"

"It says in my notes that you believed it was a werewolf that killed her, do you believe in werewolves Alice?"

Alice shook her head.

"No, I don't believe it anymore."

"Let me give you some advice."

Alice cocked her head to the side confused.

"The past, present and future can be very confusing, blurry at times and it can make things unclear. But also within the past, present and future we can find the answers that make things less unclear."

Ms Morrell gave Alice an all knowing smile making her feel slightly uneasy.

"You better get going, wouldnt want to be late for class."

Alice nodded and hurried out the classroom quickly.

Arriving at her next class she slumped down into one of the chairs with a sigh. None of her friends were in this class and the only girls she recognized were Lydia and her friend.

"I love your shoes."

Alice cocked her head to the side to see who was speaking to her, quite surprised to find it was Lydia.

"Er thanks I guess."

"You should come shopping with us sometime."

Alice slightly confused nodded and turned her attention away from her focusing on the work the teacher had set. When the bell rang she hurriedly packed her things away and slung her bag over her shoulder. Leaving the classroom she headed down the hallway and squealed when she was pulled into an empty classroom. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Aiden, who pulled her into a bruising kiss. Aiden eventually pulled apart letting her catch her breath. Alice let out a giggle and looked up at Aiden through her eyelashes.

"I'm guessing you missed me then"

Aiden smirked as he backed her up against the desk.

"Very much"

Alice let out a gasp as Aiden moved one of his hands up and down her thigh and lifted her up so she was sitting on the desk.

"How long do you reckon we have before we get interrupted?"

Aiden trailed his hand up her thigh.

"Probably 10 minutes"

Alice pecked Aiden on the lips then smiled remembering something.

"My mom won't be home tonight, and my dad is out of town on some business thing."

Aiden grinned.

"No interruptions?"

Alice shook her head.

"Nope."

Alice wrapped her legs around Aiden's waist pulling him closer to her and leaned her head up to kiss him. Alice moaned into the kiss as Aiden moved his hand up and under her shirt. Letting Alice catch her breath Aiden began to pepper kisses along her jaw. Alice hummed and pulled Aiden's lips back to hers again. Alice couldn't help but let her mind drift to what she had seen in the woods earlier, and what Scott and Stiles said about Aiden. She was also still feeling spooked about Ms Morrell. Aiden pulled away from her sensing her change in mood and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Whats wrong?"

Alice bit her lip seeing the concern in Aiden eyes and explained to him about what she saw in the woods but left out her meeting with Ms Morrell. Aiden listened intently with curiosity but didn't give away any emotion. After Alice had relayed the information to him she ran her hands through her hair and let out a nervous laugh.

"And now you probably think I'm completely crazy."

Aiden smirked a little winking.

"Not completely"

A small smile formed on Alice's lips and Aiden kissed her reassuringly.

"This is way better than English class"

Aiden smiled against Alice's skin.

"I should hope so."

After some time they both eventually untangled from each other and began to head to class. Aiden had his hand around Alice's waist and she leaned into him smiling.

"We are so late, what if Miss Blake gives us detention?"

Aiden shrugged.

"I'll think of something."

The two made their way to English and Alice entered the classroom followed by Aiden. Miss Blake turned from writing on the board.

"Nice to see you two have decided to join us, although you are missing 10 minutes of the lesson, and I would ask you what it was that was so important but I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answer, anyways I'll be seeing you in detention to make up for the lost time."

Slipping into a seat beside his brother Aiden smirked.

"Actually I have something really important tonight."

Aiden looked towards his brother to back him up.

"Yeah its kinda a family emergency."

Miss Blake huffed and turned to Alice who was slipping into the seat behind Stiles.

"And I'm sure Aiden's family emergencies don't involve you."

Alice pursed her lips.

"No but I have to go see my therapist after school."

Sending the teacher a bright smile Alice watched as she began to get flustered.

"Fine...both of you just...don't be late again...now class back to work...Ethan and Stiles would you mind getting them up to speed."

Stiles spun around in his chair to face Alice looking at her disapprovingly.

"Did your brain really not register anything we've told you?"

"Nice to see you too Stiles."

"We tell you to stay away from Aiden then you go off some where and start sucking face with him!"

"Are you done yet?"

Stiles started to flail, exasperated with Alice and Lydia leaned over from her seat opposite Stiles.

"Honey your making a scene."

Stiles turned to the front seeing Miss Blake watching him looking confused and huffed before turning away from Alice. Lydia leaned back in her chair to face Alice and tapped on her desk to get Alice's attention.

"Me and Allison are going shopping tonight after school, come with."

"Can't I kinda have plans."

"Sweetheart, do you honestly expect me to believe that you actually have to go see a therapist and it wasn't just some excuse to get out of detention."

"Whatever, I still have plans though."

"Then cancel them we're going shopping."

"I think I'll pass."

Lydia frowned and moved back to Stiles.

"I tried"

* * *

Aiden and Ethan were stuck in conversation debating on what to do.

"Should we tell Deucalion about her?"

Ethan shrugged.

"I don't know I guess we should talk to Kali and then see what she says."

Aiden sighed.

"Okay I'll talk to her later, can you cover for me by the way I'm going to Alice's tonight."

Ethan nodded.

"Sure, I think you should tell her about everything too."

Aiden looked unsure.

"I don't know I mean, her twin sister was killed by a werewolf I don't want to scare her off."

"Sure it'll be hard for her to hear, but she's already pretty close to finding out about everything and she either find out herself from you or them."

Ethan pointed in the direction of Derek's pack.

"I'll tell her tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and review :D**


End file.
